


Rub, a dub dub, three men playing in a tub

by rdm2



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Hair Braiding, Hair Kink, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, bathhouse, ear sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27731677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rdm2/pseuds/rdm2
Summary: Iorveth gets a tip that there's a plot against Radovid going on at a bathhouse he decides to check it out, and gets more than he plan's for, in a good way.
Relationships: Iorveth/Vernon Roche, Iorveth/Vernon Roche/Sigismund Dijkstra, Sigismund Dijkstra/Vernon Roche
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	Rub, a dub dub, three men playing in a tub

Iorveth wrinkled his nose as he crept through the sewers of Novigrad. He had heard of a plot to take out another d’ione king, but didn’t know if this was a trap. It was not safe here for him or any elf, so he had to be very careful. 

He reached the exit of the sewers and entered the bathhouse. His informant had asked him to meet him there. This had better be worth it. 

The lighting was low in the bathhouse, he stayed quiet looking for his informant, but not seeing anyone. Just then the lights blared to life. Startled he turned around only to see Fucking Vernon Roche closing the entrance with a smug smile. That informant was dead.

“Fancy seeing you here.” Roche quipped.

He narrowed his eyes.“And you as well, I didn’t know you dh’ione knew how bathing works.”

“What are you offering to show me.” Iorveth face went bright red. What was this dh’ione implying? 

“Patience Roche,” Another Dh’ione stepped out of the shadows, much taller and larger than the humans he was used to. He felt cornered. He considered his position and that of the two dh’ione, noticing the brace on the other’s knee. He started to make his escape plan.

“Iorveth, correct?” The other Dh’ione asked in a polite tone.

“Who wants to know?”

“Call me Sigi Reuven, I’m running this little job.”

“So my informant was telling the truth.” He looked back and forth between them.

“Yes, are you interested?”

“Hmmm, what’s in it for me.”

“Not having your fellow elves being burned alive in the streets?” Roche injected.

Iorveth flinched.

“Now, now, I think it's safe to agree we all want Radovid dead, despite our differing reasons. Iorveth while you're deciding would you like to use the bathes? I know elvish sensibilities can be more delicate in that area which is to say...”

"You smell like that sewer, wanna bathe?" Roche interrupts. 

Iorveth eyes the two men weighing whether removing his armor around these dh'oine would be worth that bath. He gets a whiff of himself, and adds the fact that so far they have shown no signs of attacking him to his decision. 

Striping down he kicks his clothes to the side before entering the closest pool. Letting out a soft moan at the hot water on his skin. He dove underneath for a moment making sure he was completely wet. "Soap?" He turned back, and froze when he saw both men were still watching him with hunger in their eyes. He licked his lips nervously.

Roche grabbed a bar from a shelf and walked over to him, his eyes trailing Iorveth’s body in a way that has always made him want to punch the dh’oine doing it before, but now only makes him blush more, stretching out, head tilted to the side. Roche hands him the soap, as well as some shampoo, and other creams, hand lingering on his wrist, before walking back over to Sigi, speaking to him in low hushed tones. 

Iorveth didn’t know what to make of the situation, he knew he should feel demeaned to be bathing in front of two dh’oine, while they clearly watched him, eyes lingering. Instead, he felt excited, like he was misbehaving and getting away with it. He closed his eyes using a nearby dish to pour water upon himself rinsing his hair, free of the shampoo, before applying the creams. As he let them set, he eyed the two dh’oine back, appalled at what he was considering doing with them. 

The larger of the two spoke up, “My lily blue, perhaps we should have our new friend prove himself before trusting him.” Roche scowled at him, but looked over at him speculatively and nodded. He walked back over but there was something in his gait this time, like a predator hunting his prey. And with wide eyes he realized, that made him the prey.

“Well elf, what are you going to do to prove yourself.” He asked mockingly. 

He swallowed. “What do you want me to do?” He tilted his head back to look at him and noticed the bulge in his pants. He let his eyes linger there, feeling himself grow excited under the water. He reached a hand down to please himself.

“Uh-uh elf, hands where I can see them.” He rolled his eyes, annoyed. 

“Why Roche? Do you wish to touch me yourself?” He turned and poured the bowl of water above his head again, rinsing off the creams. He looked around for a comb, just as he was about to ask for one, he froze as he felt a warm body behind him reaching down and grabbing his cock.

With a gasp, he made to turn around but Roche’s other arm reached around him and pulled him close pinning him to the dh’oine’s chest. He watched as Sigi walked over to the edge of the bathes before undressing as well. Lowering himself to the seats along the edge of the bath, rubbing his knee, before motioning Roche over. He braces himself on Sigi’s stomach taking notice of the damage done to the knee and hesitates before kissing it. A hand strokes his hair, “A ‘gift’ from a friend of yours.” He looks up quizzically.

Roche chuckles in his ear, before nipping it “He pissed Geralt off once. Hasn’t made that mistake twice.” He moaned, spreading his legs wider giving the two men more room there, then chuckled as the words computed in his head.

Sigi grumbled “Yes, well. We all make mistakes, my dear blue rose.” Roche made an unhappy noise, and probably glared at the other man at that.

Sigi chuckled and pulled out two combs from his pile of clothes. He rested his hand on Iorveth's hair and slowly guided it down to his cock. Iorveth opened his mouth and took him in. 

The dh'oine groaned petting his head, before beginning to comb him to his delight. A second comb entered his hair from the other side, and his heart skipped a beat as he realized that Roche was combing him as well. He let out a deep moan at that pushing up into the touch.

"I think he likes this." He heard Roche say bemusedly. He scratched him right above his ears, causing his eyes to roll back in his head as he collapsed into their hold limp. These dh'oine were going to drive him mad. 

As his ear was stroked he felt Roche's cock rubbing between his legs, and it kept brushing up against his cunt. He tried to push back, but Roche gently pushed on his back, holding him in place. And gently whispers in his ear "Shush, just relax, we got you." He nibbled on the ear.

He sighed and kept his eye closed and just felt. He could feel them gathering his hair and twisting it into small braids as they took their own pleasure from his body. 

The thick cock in his mouth erupted, and he choked as the cum spills out his mouth. Sigi lifted his head off him, stroking his head as he coaxed him to lean his head on his thigh. 

Roche kept on thrusting against him breathing heavily in his ear, now jerking him off with one hand, with the other bracing on his hip. Roche began to greedily suck on his ear tip moaning. With a groan, Iorveth came into the water. Roche gasped letting go of his ear and bit down on his shoulder as he followed in coming. 

He let out a grunt as Roche collapsed against his back. But it only lasted for a moment then he got up giving a kiss to the back of his head. He said something to Sigi as he got out of the pool, but Iorveth was too relaxed to notice what was being said. 

Then he was being lifted up and set down on a towel, he opened his eye lazily and watched Roche crouch over him slowly drying his skin, before grabbing a second towel to carefully dry his hair. He lifted his hand and absently trailed it over Roche's chest. Roche chuckled as he looked down at him. Before he drifted off asleep he heard Sigi say, "I told you leaking that info would get him to come to us."


End file.
